Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times 0.95 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times 100\% = -24\%$ $ 0.95 \times 100\% = 95\%$ Now we have: $ -24\% \times 95\% = {?} $ $ -24\% \times 95\% = -22.8 \% $